Coyote Beauty
by Scarletknight17
Summary: Things had just settled down after Jackson turned into a werewolf, but something new has just walked into Beacon Hills. Willow knew that coming to a place with werewolves was a bad idea but anything was better than home. If she wants to have any chance coming here was her only choice. She just can't let the werewolves know what she really is.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. hey guys this is my new teen wolf story. Its finally summer so I actually have time for something. I have a few chapters in the works for this so tell me how you like it.**

**This story takes place after season 2 of Teen wolf. I've seen the newer seasons I just prefer the older seasons to the newer ones. I miss Jackson :( So don't get confused. I really don't plan on this following any of the new seasons story line. Its just a place for my OC.**

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

"NO!" She sang as the bass solo came up and let go of the car wheel to play along air guitar style. Her beautiful red Buick Lesabre 1970, swerved a little and she quickly placed her hands back on the wheel to steady it. Driving down the road for hours had gotten her hyped up and ready to get to where she was going. You would think the opposite, but after that Double Mocha Locha Latte at the coffee shop at 5 in the morning she was itching to move.

Just as the song was finishing she drove past the towns sign. Beacon Hills clearly welcoming whoever drove into their jurisdiction. Opening the window to take a wiff of the different air here she inhaled. Coming over the town's line it had clearly been marked Werewolf territory a while ago. And by the smell of things they were still here.

She grinned to herself as she drove further into town. Boy would they be surprised to see her.

"Hey Scott!" Stiles said running after him in the hallway of the school. "You ready for lunch?"

"You know I'm always hungry," Scott said with his crooked grin as they continued to the lunch room.

"Yeah that werewolf predator hungry thing," Stiles said with little claw motions in front of him. Making a joke like he always does.

They came in weaving through the crowd and sat down at their usual lunch table on the end. Looking around to everyone else around them so they knew they wouldn't be heard. Before talking about what they really wanted to talk about.

"So? You heard about Jackson?" Stiles asked leaning in closer to Scott.

"Yeah, I guess Derek's taken it up on himself to train him. Especially since he was the one who caused this whole thing by biting him." He replied. If Derek had never bit Jackson in the first place this might not have ever happened.

"Yeah but did you hear the other thing?" Stiles asked looking around the lunch room again.

"You mean that Jackson is moving halfway through summer to England with his parents and told Lydia to move on?" Scott said with a slight grin.

Stiles looked alittle disappointed at his statement and raised his hands in defeat. "Man I can never find out about anything before you." He said and began to moop in his usual demeanor.

Scott chuckled his eyes dancing with amusement at his friend, "It helps having super werewolf hearing."

The laughter quickly stopped when a hand flew down between them. "Speaking of-" said the voice that did so. The two looked up to see Jackson looking down at them. "It comes in pretty handy and if you two idiots could mind your own business instead of getting into mine anymore, it'd be appreciated." Jackson said in his cocky attitude with a little hostility behind his words.

They hadn't seen him in the last few days, though he was still the same old Jackson. Apparently Derek had been training him since he changed and he had been skipping school to do so. This was one of the first times they'd seen him since the transformation.

"He-Hey Jackson," Stiles said voice shaking though he was trying his best to play it off, "Where's Lydia?" Stiles was just trying to turn the conversation around. Usually the last person you wanted to be on the bad side of was Jackson. Even if they did do him a huge favor.

Jackson sighed taking a seat out from under another kid to sit in the end of the table between Scott and Stiles. While the kid behind him plummeted to the ground and turned around to give a dirty look but quickly retracted it seeing as it was Jackson who had done it.

"After I told her we were moving she packed up to take the rest of the semester in France. Apparently they had offered a scholarship earlier to her or something." He said only half concerned before stealing some of Stiles fries on his lunch tray.

"Uh sorry man," Stiles said trying to swat his hand away from his food.

"Yeah, kinda sucks," Jackson said, "How about you lover boy?" Jackson said directing his question at Scott. "How's your lady?"

Scott sighed and his face quickly changed to an upset look, "I'd tell you if I knew. Her and her father packed up and left town about three days ago."

"And you don't know where she went?" Jackson asked.

"No, I've..uh…been trying to avoid talking to her." Scott said sadly. Though he didn't want anyone to know how much it really hurt him. He was in love with Allison and her leaving was heartbreaking.

"Good," Jackson said firmly. Not all that concerned with Scotts heartbreak. "There are plenty of other chicks in this town to get a hold of." As he looked around the room at some of the other girls.

"Uh if you haven't noticed Jackson," Stiles jumped in, "Scott isn't exactly in the 'get back out there mood.' Besides most of these girls are people we've gone to school with since middle school. Who don't exactly want to be gotten ahold of by us." It was awkward talking to these girls now that they were all older and bigger…in certain places.

Jackson turned from the others to look in another direction as a grin planted itself on his face, "How about something different then?"

Scott and Stiles turned their attention to where Jackson was looking, which just so happened to be where a lot of other people were looking as well. They watched as some people began to whisper and discretely gesture to the same spot.

In the door way of the lunch room stood a girl they had never seen before. She was tall, obviously Native American with her slightly darker skin and her jet black hair that was flowing all the way to her waist in a braid. She had on a loose black tank top and some blue skinny jeans with gray boots on. Though her top was loose you could tell she had a killer body that was hiding beneath her cloths.

The way the light was shinning on her really highlighted her Indian heritage. Her skin was almost glowing as she talked to the teacher in the doorway who looked to be showing her around the room. She smiled at what the female teacher said and her white teeth glowed with perfection.

The female teacher went ahead and walked through the lunch room and she followed after her. Her smell gliding past them as she walked. It was an unknown scent Scott had never smelled before, mixing with sweet and salty for an entirely new blend. It was the kind of scent that made you want to bury yourself in it and never come out. Only to sit there and smell that sweet skin.

She went up to the lunch line, completely ignoring or oblivious to the fact of all the eyes on her. Like the rest of the school had never seen a girl before.

"New meat." Jackson whispered in his deep voice to both Scott and Stiles who were still watching her as she got some fruit from the lunch lady.

"Alright class," Said the male teacher to his students. Scott and Stiles both happened to be in this class as the new girl walked in, Mr. Spiner's history class. Instead of acting shy like most new students would she came in with her head held high and confidence in her eyes. Looking the class square in the eyes as they observed her. The only thing different about her from lunch was that she had a bookbag on now. She must have gotten her books for her classes.

"This is Willow," said Mr. Spiner, "I know we don't usually have transfers this late into the year with what only a month left, but Ms. Willow here has most of her credits and will just be finishing up some classes with us to graduate. I expect you all to be welcoming." And he turned to Willow. "You can take a seat anywhere there's an open spot."

"Thank you," She said quietly and took the only empty seat there was which was in the second row next to Danny. She immediately took off her backpack dropping it to the floor next to her and opening it for a book and a notepad.

Scott and Stiles starred at her. Stiles because she was new and interesting. I mean who transfers in with not even a month left of school. Well Lydia I suppose since she went to France for the summer, but that's not the point. The point is that it's fishy. And he didn't like the way that Scott seemed on edge about her. Ever since they left the lunch room it's like he's had this bad feeling about her.

Scott couldn't help but think that there was something off about her. Maybe it was her smell, the way she held herself, the sounds she made. But there was just something about her that seemed different from regular people. But maybe he was just over thinking things. She looked enough like a regular girl.

She threw her head back to flip her braid over her head and reached down to her bag to get a pencil out. As she came up her head flew up to his direction to look him in the eye. They looked at each other's eyes for a good few seconds before he swore her usual green eyes started to glow some. She quickly pulled herself back up to listen to the teacher ahead of them. Ignoring what had just transpired between the two. In that second he smelled the sweet aroma around her double as Scott shook his head and snorted to clear his mind from the sudden daze over it.

Or maybe not, he thought shooting a look to Stiles that something weird was definitely going on with the new girl. Stiles nodding in agreement that they would both be watching her.

Aw man I can't believe I let myself do that. Willow thought as she got her books out from her locker for her next class. True she didn't need any of these classes and physics had been easy enough when they had taught her on the reservation, but she still didn't want to be late on her first day here.

She had been nice enough to listen to the kind redheaded female teacher that had shown her around this morning. But the truth was that she was freaking out about all the werewolves she would be going to school with.

She hadn't expected that so many of them went here. Which I guess was stupid on her part. She should have been prepared for anything. Now she'll have to speed up her plan and talk to the pack leader earlier than expected before things got to out of hand. She would just have to keep her distance for now.

She had already let it slip to one of his beta's that she wasn't exactly normal, thanks to the fiasco in class. But she had lived around her kind so much that it didn't even occur to her until after she did it. Maybe he didn't notice. Maybe she could get to the alpha of this town and try to explain something's before she'd have to skip town because of one mistake.

One thing was for sure was that she was liking the whole regular high school thing. The people here seemed so real and the classes were really easy. On the reservation with the rest of her Native American brothers she had always been schooled secludedly. Away from the outside world because of the dangers it held. Even though they were so powerful themselves. But it was nice to just be regular for a change. She just had to be sure to watch herself so a slip up like earlier won't happen again.

A few hours later she was done with school. Not too bad for a first day. Her teachers seemed nice enough and had been eager to help her if she had any trouble. She was even able to answer quit a few questions on the pop quiz her anatomy teacher gave them. Of course he said she didn't have to take it this being her first day and all. But she volunteered and said she would just like to try on it. Really it was an all-around decent day.

She walked out of the school waving to a few people who had been nice enough to introduce themselves to her and went out to her car. She had gotten here early enough to get signed up for things that she had been parked pretty close to the school.

The principle had seemed kind of skeptical at first taking a teenagers transfer forms so late into the year without any parent of guardian with them. Even though she had all the necessary paperwork and was a legal adult. After telling some lie about her being 18 and just leaving foster care to start her life he seemed to be even more surprised. But after looking at her GPA was more than happy to admit her into the school. Saying that he was, 'happy she would be graduating with them.' Yeah more like happy you'll bring up the school's reputation. It was a good thing she had always studied ahead like her mother encouraged her to do.

Taking her car keys in hand she unlocked the car manually before pressing the unlock button to throw her bag in the back. She opened the hood to throw it in listening to a group of girls next to her car talk about some guy in school who was just 'dreamy,' before closing the hood.

She hadn't expected someone to be waiting for her the second she closed it. Nearly bumping into him and having to take a step back. The boy was tall, with blond hair, sort of built like an athlete.

"The names Jackson," he said with a grin on his face, jumping to the point. He did seem like one of those popular types, "And you are?"

The smell of werewolf was overwhelming with this guy. So much so that he didn't even seem aware of it. She looked to see him inhaling. He must be taking in her scent. Willow tried to focus and keep things under control so that a mistake like in the classroom wouldn't happen again. If she did that here with this guy so close she would be in trouble.

Willow got slightly nervous before she turned her head. She could feel someone else's eyes on her. Scanning over the crowd of people coming from the school building her eyes landed on the only one who wasn't moving regularly.

The guy from before, in class. The werewolf with the dark hair and tan skin who had been looking at her before, he was listening. She could tell because he had his head slightly turned to her. Trying to remain inconspicuous to the fact that he was listening in. While the other guy beside him, the non-werewolf, was doing a poor job of it. But she could tell that all of his senses were directed right at them, waiting to see what her reaction would be.

Willow knew she couldn't blow her cover already. She had been in town for barley a day and a half. She couldn't let them know what she was yet. She had to play it cool, try to get off their radar. She turned her attention back to the werewolf in front of her, Jackson he said his name was.

"I'm Willow," she said with a smile, "Willow Rain." And she put out her hand to shake his, which he gladly accepted.

"That's quite a name," he said withdrawing his hand from hers. Thank God! She would have to wash up for 20 minutes to get the werewolf stink off her now.

"It's a family thing," She said evenly, "Native American and all." Although she wanted nothing more than to get in her baby and speed away, this guy was blocking her path to her car. Not to mention tweedle dee and tweedle dum listening in on her. She didn't need them reporting anything to their alpha.

"Really, so what brings out all the way out to Beacon Hills?" He asked, "Family move out here?"

Man this guy and his questions. He was obviously trying to get something out of her but she couldn't very well spill the truth. Sticking with her original story would be the best bet.

"Actually I'm here alone," she said, "Rain is a family name but I've been in foster care for some time now. After I turned 18 I decided it was time to get out."

"Really? Taking your own path huh. So where are you staying then?" he asked.

"At Beacon apartments, about 5 miles from here. I just moved in yesterday," She really didn't want to give out her location but she didn't know the town well enough to give him a fake answer. Why did he want to know anyway? Was he going to follow her?

"So you're pretty new to town then. Do you like it here so far?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She honestly had no idea where this guy was going with this conversation. Willow thought this guy was trying to get information out of her. But he just seemed to be making small talk. Maybe she was just being paranoid and they weren't as suspicious of her as she originally thought they were.

"Yeah it's a really nice town," she answered politely.

"Listen," Jackson said as he began to slow down his speech, "If you ever need a guide around town, I know all the great spots." And he gave her seductive look and leaning into her.

She nearly fell over. This guy wasn't prying for information. He was hitting on her. Willow almost smacked herself in the face. I guess being brought up in a secluded reservation made her kind of oblivious to things.

She decided not to leave it silent and just nodded in agreement and smiled. Acting oblivious to the fact he was making a move, "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Jackson."

She didn't want to be a part of this conversation anymore so she slipped past him to open her driver's seat and get in. Looking out at the corner of her eye at the werewolf and his buddy who had been listening in. He seemed to be smiling and explaining to his friend what had just happened in their conversation. She rolled her eyes at this. Glad she could be there for their entertainment.

Just before she closed the door Jackson came up and put his hand on it stopping her.

"I know you're new to town so I figured I'd invite you to my party this Friday night. It's going to be at this old barn on the outskirts of town. Half the school will be there. Should be cool." He said sincerely. Yeah this guy was definitely the rich kid spoiled to death type.

Willow had honestly never been invited to a party before. She didn't count the tribal gatherings and the birthday party's she had gone to as actual party's. So part of her really wanted to go. But then there was always the fact that she had been invited by a werewolf. He did say that half the school would be there though and it would be a day before-

"Sounds fun," she smiled. Jackson let go of the car door and she closed it. Turning on her baby as the cassette player she had on before continued and she drove off towards her apartment.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry,_

_Don't you cry no more,_

**A.N. I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to keep this updated.**

**Feel free to leave me ideas of where you want the story to go or what you think is happening in the comments.**

**I love comments so constructive criticism is good...just don't be a hater. I can't stand haters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Willow woke up in an awkward place. It had almost taken her a second to remember where she was, why she was so uncomfortable, and why an alarm was going off at 6:00 in the morning.

Then it dawned on her what she was suppost to be doing right about now. She hurried up and got up off the awful air-mattress she was forced to sleep on last night. And she went straight to the fridge in her apartment only to remember that she had yet to go to any store for food. So she turned around into the bathroom to take a shower.

Lucky for her she had at least remembered all of her necessary bathroom things before she left. Turning on the water to the shower she began to brush out her long hair before she deemed the water warm enough to get in. The water wouldn't go very hot but it was good enough. After all this place wasn't that expensive, so she didn't expect it to be five stars.

She was just lucky that she was able to rent an apartment so short notice and the manager had been nice enough not to ask questions, just take her money and give her the key.

Relishing the feeling of the water running over her bare skin she just stood in the shower for a few seconds before getting the shampoo to wash out her hair. It was really nice feeling clean as her hands ran through her long black hair. Finishing up in the shower Willow realized that she didn't think there were any towels in the bathroom. In fact, she had forgotten to bring one all together.

Cursing to herself she opened the shower curtain to look around at nothing. Gathering her hair in her hands to wring it out until it wasn't dripping anymore.

She looked at the door. It was a good thing she lived alone, she decided. And stepped out of the shower to shake the water off of her like a dog, until most of the water was gone. Then hurried out of the bathroom to her bag where she remembered she packed a robe. Then using that to dry off the rest of the way she went back into the bathroom to dry her hair.

It was about 6:50 before she was ready and dressed for school. Today she decided to go with a grey tank-top that flowed nicely. With some white shorts and her grey boots, putting on a little wrist band to pull the outfit together. She chose to let her hair flow freely down her back.

Looking at her watch again it was close to 7:00 and she'd have to hurry if she wanted to stop for breakfast on her way to school. So grabbing her bag with everything she needed in it, locked her apartment door, and ran down to her car for another day.

She had a ton of things to do today. And going shopping for some much needed essentials in her apartment, like food, towels, etc. were only part of it.

She knew that after school her first priority was tracking down the town's alpha. It couldn't wait another day. Or else things could get very bad.

Stiles had picked up Scott for school that morning. Scott knew he had to get wheels of his own eventually. He was actually thinking of getting his motorcycle's license, though he knew his mom would freak. But if she had adjusted to the idea of her son being a werewolf he figured she could get used to the idea of her werewolf son driving a motorcycle.

Though he knew that Stiles and him had other things to discuss at the moment. Yesterday he had told Stiles about what he thought he saw in the classroom, with her eyes glowing green, and Stiles went into research mode to look into her a little.

"So that girl right," Stiles began as he drove down the road, "I checked with my dad and she apparently stopped in the station yesterday morning to show them some papers or something. My dad kept going on about what a nice girl she was."

"Did he say what the papers were for?" Scott asked him.

"Nothing interesting. Just your basic kid coming out of foster care." Stiles replied.

"So her stories legit?" Scott asked him as they came to a stop light at an intersection.

"It looks like it," Stiles said getting excited by his own words, "I mean it's plenty to fool your basic police and school district. But last night when I ran it through the FBI server-"

"You ran things through the FBI server?" Scott said with a raised eyebrow at his friend.

"-Not the point." Stiles interjected, "When I ran it through there, there wasn't anything. The file was none existent."

Scott took a few seconds to digest his words. "So your saying she's a fake?" Scott asked him.

"I'm saying her stories definitely fake. I don't think she's here to kill us all but then, hey I've been wrong before." Stiles said recalling on all of the past events in the last year since Scott became a werewolf.

Scott seemed to be thinking over his words before answering, "Your right though, I do think we need to keep an eye on her." He said looking away from him.

Stiles looked out his window waiting for the light to turn catching a glimpse of the car next to them. "Not really going to be a problem buddy." Stiles said not shifting his gaze.

Scott seemed to catch on and looked in the direction Stiles was. In the car next to them, waiting at the stoplight, was Willow. They watched her as she sang along to the music in her car before catching a glimpse of them and turning to wave. They awkwardly grinned and waved back as the light turned green and they both headed in the direction of school.

Something told them that there was more to this girl then she let them believe.

Willows first few classes were alright. She had talked to some people in class who were really nice and willing to help her catch up. Not that she really needed it. She had always been a grade above most of the other kids on the reservation. And all the classes she was taking here were just for fun.

She did notice though that a lot of boys kept making excuses to talk to her. Asking her questions about herself and her plans for later, and they weren't even werewolf's. I mean she had never really thought of herself as beautiful. Appealing sure, but not crazy gorgeous. Though she did consider her mother unlawfully beautiful and lots of people on the reservation used to say how much she looked like her mother.

Though the extra attention here was kind of nice.

By the time third period rolled around she was ready for lunch though. Getting into the lunch line she was practically licking her lips at the chicken sandwich's the lunch was serving today.

"Look good," Asked a voice from behind her. She turned to see the boy Jackson as he took a lunch tray from the pile and put it up on the counter for the lunch lady's to serve. The smell of werewolf became overwhelming with him near.

"Yeah," she answered back remaining friendly, "you know for school food."

"Yeah it kinda bites," He said back letting his voice drift, "You have a place to sit at for lunch?"

She could tell that he was offering. But if he sat by the other werewolf like he did yesterday she couldn't risk sitting close to either of them. Not that she really wanted to.

She paid for her food quickly and turned back to Jackson who was right after her.

"Yeah actually," she answered back half telling the truth, "This girl from class, Heather, invited me to sit with them." Heather had talked to her in class, she had long blond hair and seemed really nice, and she could see an empty seat by her at the moment. Willow was sure she wouldn't mind if she sat by her today. "You know trying to make girl-friends and all."

"Really, well let me know if you want a guy-friend," he said and gave her a wink before going off to sit somewhere.

Willow smirked at his bold comment and went ahead to sit by Heather. You know Jackson might almost be cute except for that whole talking thing of his, she giggled to herself.

Heather seemed happy enough that she came to sit by her. They began to talk classes and stuff as she introduced her to some of her friends. They all started talking, updating her on some of the latest gossip and rumors around the school. Just when they all started to talk about something interesting, like the recent murders around town, the bell rang and they all said later to go to their next class.

After lunch was gym class. Whoopie. Usually the school switches up certain classes so you take gym certain days. Willow was a senior this year so she didn't have to take this class, but she had never had a gym class before and decided that it might be fun to try.

Willow was grateful that she had at least prepared some good workout clothes for herself before she left and was able to wear that to gym class along with the schools designated shirt.

The gym teacher, Coach Finstock as the others called him, had us start by lining up to run the mile around the track outside.

"They do this every so often." one of the other girls told me. "You know, make us run the mile."

Well that sucks. Especially after just having lunch. But something told her that this coach wasn't exactly the 'I care if you get sick,' kind of guy.

The coach blew the whistle and the entire class started the mile. Willow noticed that the tan werewolf and his friend were in this class as well and they both ran together with a big group of guys ahead of her.

"So what happens after we're done?" She asked the girl from before running up to her.

"The rest of us don't really do anything but coach likes to run through some plays with the lacrosse team once their done. That's while the rest of those guys are going so fast," She gestured to the group of guys running halfway around the track before us.

"We don't get to play too?" Willow asked her.

"Lacrosse?" She said sounding surprised and raising her eyebrows, "Uh I don't know, no one's ever tried. Usually the rest of us are too tired after the mile."

"Sounds fun," Willow said under her breath before picking up her pace and running forward. She didn't want to look to impressive so she stayed a couple feet behind the group of guys following them until they were done. While other people were still on their 2nd lap she and the guys had been done and waiting.

Willow heard Coach blow the whistle again. "Okay boys grab a stick and take your usual positions on the field." Coach said. Many of the boys were groaning and moving slowly, except for the werewolf who seemed to be unaffected not even breathing heavy. She herself was only slightly tired.

"Where would you like me coach?" Willow went up and asked the coach as he looked over some plays on his clipboard.

The coach only glanced up from his board. "Oh new girl," he said and started to snap his fingers looking for a name in his head.

"Willow sir, Willow Rain."

"Right Rain, you're done. You can take a seat on the bleachers." He said and looked over at the boys getting their gear.

"But I want to play," she said in all seriousness.

"You?" the coach said and began to laugh. Then he must have caught the look on her face and let his laughter die off. "Look Rain, I know Lacrosse looks fun, but it's a serious sport. And I have every position filled out there right now."

"But I know how to play?" Willow argued. This guy was really getting on her nerves.

The coach was about to answer again before another voice chipped in.

"Come on coach, it's just gym. Let her play," Willow turned around to see the tan werewolf with black hair. He had his buddy next to him, the skinny kid with the pretty eyes, and a lacrosse stick in hand.

"McCall were using this time to prepare for next season, not skip around the field tossing the ball at each other." The coach yelled. That was only slightly offensive to Willow, she thought and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but coach," Said the werewolf, McCall's, skinny friend, "were down one player because Greenburg's throwing up in the corner over there." He said gesturing behind him.

"Dammit Greenburg!" the coach said looking off to where the shadow of a poor boy was blowing chunks everywhere behind the bleachers. "Do you even know how to play?" Coach asked turning to her.

"Uh coach," Stiles intercepted and looked between Willow and the coach, "You know the Native American's were the ones who invented lacrosse?"

"What?" the coach said confused. This guy honestly didn't have a clue. The coach sighed and looked over at the puking kid Greenburg before looking out at the field.

"Alright Rain," coach yelled, "You're in, grab a stick and take right center."

Willow perked up at his words and let a smile come to her face. She grabbed the coach's clipboard and scanned over his play before shoving it back and running to grab a net.

In the distance she could hear coach yelling, "Greenburg, pick yourself up off the floor!"

"Sorry coach can be kind of eccentric," said McCall and his buddy coming up from behind her.

"Yeah I caught onto that," She smiled. "Thanks for your help back there." She said sincerely. Just because the guy was a werewolf doesn't mean she couldn't say thank you for the assistance.

"No problem, I'm Scott," He said gesturing to himself, "And this is Stiles," he pointed at his friend. "You ready for the drill."

She chuckled to herself and spun she lacrosse stick around, "are you?"

They all took their positions on the field waiting for Coach to blow the whistle to start the game. When he finally did it was an explosion of chaos. Guys were running all over to block and go after the ball. The other team had the ball and was running it down. She could see why the school was so popular for lacrosse, everyone here was pretty good. Though the people she played with always played on an entirely new level. The guy who had the ball and been pummeled by the defensive team and the ball went down to be picked up by Stiles. Stiles only ran a few feet with it before passing it to Scott.

Willow had managed to stay open avoid runners and following the ball down the field. Apparently the other team's defense had been used to Scott's usual maneuvers because they had been ready for him completely cutting him off. Willow could see that he was trying hard to keep his werewolf instincts from kicking in and running all over. So he did the only other thing he could do without being noticed, he passed the ball to her.

She caught it with ease but she could tell that the other team was wondering what they should do now. Like if they should go after her or wait for her to just trip and drop the ball. Neither of which was on her plan for winning. She was about half way to the goal, so she started sprinting down the field. Most of the defense was still on Scott so it was easy to run circles around the few defensive guys they had left. One tried coming up to her to knock her down but a quick side step swoop had left that guy falling on his face and her closer to the goal.

Two guys had been coming on either direction from her and closing in. So she did a little dance that the guys on the reservation could never seem to get a hang of either. She stopped and took a quick step back. This had thrown the guys off so much they themselves forgot to stop and ran straight into each other. She then jumped through their ricocheting bodies and threw the ball at the net. The ball flying past the goals head into a perfect goal.

Willow began to whoop and hala at her own awesomeness. Plenty of the other guys came over to join her. And Coach Finstock came up as well.

"Rain, if girls lacrosse wasn't a total joke I would draft you first line in a second." He said in an honest proud voice while pointing at her.

She guessed that was the best compliment she would ever get out of the guy and just grinned back while the guys on her team came to give her a pat on the back. She hadn't felt this way in a while and it almost would have been perfect except for the odd surprised yet horrified looks that Scott and Stiles kept giving to her from further down the field.

Then she started kicking herself in her head for being such a show off in front of them. She was suppost to be a regular teenage girl going to Beacon High but it seemed to her that all she's been doing the last few days is drawing more attention for the werewolf crowd than she would like.

Gym had ended and she had walked by Scott and Stiles without so much as a word as she hurried to her next class. People were still congratulating her on her goal as she walked. If things went like this she would end up being the talk of the school soon.

For the rest of the day she did nothing but keep her head down in class and didn't say more than two words to anyone. As soon as the bell rang she practically ran to her car to drive away.

She wasn't really sure where she was going but she figured if she kept her windows open and followed the werewolf smell it would lead her to their hideout where the alpha would be. The alpha that she hoped wouldn't rip her apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I love this chapter. It doesn't tell you everything yet but its got some good info in it.**

Derek about had it with Jackson. That kid was so arrogant and self-absorbed it was honestly a waist of his time teaching him. It didn't help that Boyd and Erica had left and now he had his uncle breathing down his neck.

This had caused him to look for a new place of residence which isn't as easy as you might think it would be. For now he was either staying in the old house or the old subway. He didn't feel safe in the house with the alpha packing knowing where he was but he had a feeling they knew about the some of the other places too. Right now it was pretty much just him and Isaac switching places every night.

Isaac was always around which was good. Out of all of the teens he had bitten Isaac had been the most loyal and the most understanding. Probably because he didn't have anyone left to turn to. After Jackson killed his father Isaac literally had no one. Becoming a werewolf was the best thing for him.

Now all he had to do was track down Boyd and Erica in whatever place they'd gotten themselves into and bring them back. Training new werewolf's was too much of a hassle, and they needed an alpha if they wanted to survive. They had no clue what other werewolf's would do to them out there.

It was a quarter past five. Isaac wouldn't be back for another hour when it was just starting to get dark. Not really a problem he had spent most of the day tracking, making sure the hunters had gone and Beacon Hills was still secure. He had been on a look out for the alpha pack since he got the sign but had seen nothing as of yet. Though he had the feeling they would show themselves soon enough.

He ran through the forest hoping over broken trees and maneuvering with all the speed and agility a wolf had to offer. He had been out here for hours and still couldn't find the trail Boyd and Erica should have left.

A howl was heard in the distance and he knew it was Isaac coming out to join him. Good, now that he was here they could cover more ground together.

He ran a little while West before seeing Isaac come in the distance. They were both in wolf form and running fast. Just before they got close enough something caught his eye between them. Nearly invisible, especially to humans, looked like a wire, and Isaac was headed straight for it.

"Get down!" Derek yelled as he tackled Isaac to the ground as a silver arrow flew right past them.

Derek got up to see a surprised Isaac panting on the ground.

"What was that?" Isaac asked his eyes bolting around for a potential attacker.

"A trip wire, probably a trap set up by the hunters before they left."

"Are there more of them," Isaac breathed heavy.

"Probably." Derek said and turned around. "I didn't know there were so many left. You were lucky to make it out this far without tricking anymore."

"Really?"

"It'll be smarter for us to go back and wait for Peter to get back before we start searching again."

After that they both went to Derek's car that was waiting for them by a nearby road. They drove in silence until they got back to the old subway station to wait for Peter and think of a plan to track down the others. They weren't really sure when he would be back but Jackson was coming by later for more training and he could help them as well. Though Derek knew he wouldn't be thrilled about it.

As they were coming down the stairs to the station Derek stopped. He could feel a presence ahead of them as well as the lingering smell that came from the stairs as if a person walked down them. It wasn't a familiar scent he had smelled before. It was new, and perhaps dangerous. Dangerous, but intoxicating.

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"Someone's here." Derek said looking around as he let out his claws. Anyone could be down there and he didn't want to take any chances. They had all taken enough chances to last a life time.

"I know you're in here!" He yelled and got into an attack position as he came all the way down the stairs. He scanned the room left and right for the so called intruder. No one invaded his lair and lived to tell about it, especially not some stranger.

"There's no need to shout," She said stepping out of the train car crossing her arms over her chest, "I was waiting for you here."

It was a girl Derek had never seen before. She was a bit younger, Native American, wearing a grey tank and white shorts with boots. Her long black hair flowing down her back. She stood confident, not really giving his claws a second glance or intimidated by him at all. All together she was beautiful.

Derek's first instinct said that she was another werewolf, but that wasn't right. It was weird, she smelled different. Sweeter if you could say that. Not really the wild smell that came with werewolf's. She sounded different too. Werewolf's usually have a faster heart rate, hers was faster but not like a werewolf's or a humans. She waited patiently for him to scan her over, to get his fill before he decided to speak.

"You're not a regular human," Derek said lowering his claws.

"Any you're not Taylor Lautner." She said back casually, stepping forward to meet him in the middle. "Listen I don't have a lot of time, so I'm going to jump to the point here." She sighed taking a couple of steps walking around to survey the room, "I know what you are, you and your little pack. I even ran into a few of them at school today as well."

He looked at her up and down a growl ready in his throat. This girl knew who they were, yet she didn't smell exactly like a werewolf herself, "What are you saying exactly?" he asked suspiciously.

This must be it. The messenger that the Alpha Pack would send to him to tell him of the fore coming doom. Sure one alpha maybe he could handle, but a whole pack of them? Even if he had his whole pack here, plus Scott and Jackson it would still be near impossible.

"I'm not here to make trouble or get in your business and I won't tell anyone about you. I just have a request." And she raised her hand painting a finger at him, "I need all of your werewolf's to stay away from me indefinitely. That means no showing up unexpectedly, no following me, and try your best to avoid me at school, okay?" she stated back in a serious voice.

Derek was surprised at her reply. Not a warning but a request? He had so many questions at the moment but could only ask one. "Why?" he asked back.

"Let's just say I need some space." She said back calmly.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" he asked back even more curious. This was odd. No threat so far, which was rare for him. She hadn't mentioned anything about the alpha pack so far. So why did she want her distance? What exactly was she hiding? And how did she know about them?

"I'm just trying to make a life here. No big deal, and if I could control it to where it wasn't a hassle for you I would. Not that I really trust your kind" She answered back.

This clearly wasn't what he was expecting. She wasn't really sure right now what she had gotten herself into in this town, but this was the only way she could think of to explain the situation without letting it slip on who she was. There weren't an abundance of werewolf's in this town, but certainly enough to cause a problem in the future. Especially if they couldn't keep their distance.

"Don't worry, it's not a danger to you or your town as long as you stay away from me. It's just very bad for werewolf's to be around me." She said. "Actually if you want to tell your pack to stay away from me all together that would be even better. I just noticed a couple of your werewolf's getting chummy with me at school and I wanted to warn you and your pack." She grinned and walked past him and Isaac to head for the stairs. She had hoped they would heed her warning drop it and let her go in peace but no such luck ever existed.

"Wait a second," he said grabbing her shoulder to push her back, "Who the hell are you?" He still had an abundance of questions to ask her. This chick wasn't making any sense. Just what the hell was she that they needed to stay away from?

"If you're asking my name," she said turning her shoulder to loosen it from his hard grasp and put out a hand to him, "It's Willow, Willow Rain." She really wasn't keen on giving him her name either but he would find it out eventually from the rest of his pack in the school. And the guys pretty face wasn't helping her resistance any. Damn, why were all of these wolfs so far so attractive?

Derek was surprised at first but put out his hand to take hers. "Derek Hale." She accepted and they shook. His hand was really warm. She had heard that werewolf's had higher body temperatures but had never really give it much thought until she touched his hand. Everything about this guy was extremely inviting.

Willow quickly shook the thought from her head though. Her father had warned her about the werewolf's and what they did to our kind. In fact everyone had heard the gruesome tales of our people and how they were forced into solitude to keep away from these monsters. But looking at the werewolf in front of her and the ones she had meet in school, they didn't seem all that bad. Maybe if they weren't werewolf's they could of even been friends.

"Well Mr. Hale," she said taking her hand from his and stepping back, "I would looovvveee to chat more but I have got a butt load of homework to do tonight." Which wasn't a lie, the teachers really pile it on in that last month and she was no exception. Plus she did have a lot of shopping to do for her apartment.

At this she took the handle of the stairs flipping over it gracefully to get past Derek and Isaac before bolting up the stairs. "Remember space!" She said calling back to them, and was gone out the door into the clear moonlight.

She really hoped that they would get the message. Her father always said that werewolf's couldn't be trusted. But she had a nice feeling about his Derek guy. Sure he might have questions later but for right now she was glad to have gotten that out of the way. All would go good it they could keep their noses out of her business.

A little while later Derek was sitting down in one of the subway cars thinking about what had just transpired. She didn't really give a warning, it was more of a request the way she said it. One that he wasn't sure he would take up yet. And the way she talked, saying it was bad for werewolf's, it was like she wasn't one of them. Though she was didn't seem human either. Why would she want us to stay away from her? She said it was dangerous, but how so?

"Derek," Isaac said coming in the room looking uneasy. "Jackson's here, and so are Scott and Stiles."

"Great," he said sarcastically and got up to meet them. They were all waiting for him outside the train car. He had a scheduled meeting with Jackson for more werewolf training but Scott and Stiles almost never showed their faces around here unless there was suspected danger.

"Derek we have a situation." Scott said stepping up to him.

And cue the suspected danger. Scott was always taking the leader position, he was a natural born one. Though he was kind of a pain in Derek's ass for always trying to be the leader in his place. Like he couldn't care for his own pack.

"It's not a situation." Jackson said rolling his eyes with a sigh. Derek could tell that it wasn't his idea for Scott and Stiles to tag along with him. Jackson barely tolerated them before. But now that they were all a part of a non-organized group they were sort of stuck with each other.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's what we said about you before you went all Kanima on us and started paralyzing people," Stiles said to Jackson. Jackson making a face that said he clearly wasn't ready to talk about that yet. It still being a sensitive topic for everyone.

"What's going on," Derek said slightly annoyed now. These guys had better start moving on with what they came here for. He had other things to think about than their problems and hopefully it wasn't a big deal.

"Well," Scott started, "It started with this new girl at school-"

"About 18, Native American?" Derek asked. He could tell where this conversation was going. Maybe their problems weren't so different after all. She did mention meeting werewolf's at school.

"Yeah." Scott answered surprised that Derek knew what he was going to say, "Do you know her?"

"We just met," Isaac said sitting hunched over with his hands in front of him between the group. Raising a brow at the others curious on why they had brought her up. Derek was concerned to. If this girl had enrolled in the school that means that she must be planning on staying here for a while. So why bother coming here to tell us to keep away from her? Wouldn't it be better to be inconspicuous?

"Well who is she?" Asked Scott. This girl was getting weirder by the second.

"Not sure, did she say anything to you?" Asked Derek. They probably knew more than he did.

"No but for a second when she looked at me I swear her eyes started glowing." Scott said rethinking what had happened in the classroom the other day.

To be honest Scott still wasn't sure he had seen her eyes glow. It could have just been the sun and he did seem sort of dazed after that. Besides whose eyes glow green?

"Then she's gotta be a werewolf right? Problem solved." Jackson said already bored with this conversation.

"Problem not solved. We still have no idea who she is." Scott said. This girl could be something else and he needed to find out what it was. She could even be dangerous.

"No idea of who-who is?" asked a voice not previously in the conversation.

The whole group turned to see Peter Hale coming down the stairs into the abandoned subway station. "Who's the problem?" He asked coming up to the group. Curious on what they had been talking about.

"No one," Said Derek annoyed that he was even showing his face, "It's got nothing to do with you." The only reason he even agreed to let Peter stay here in the first place was because they needed the extra help. Without Boyd and Erica he would need Peters help against the coming Alphas.

Peter put on a sarcastic hurt look, "And here I was going to get us a pizza."

Scott jumped in before Derek could reply again, "Derek I know you still don't trust Peter, and frankly I don't either, but he does know a few more thinks about the supernatural than you do."

Derek growled and turned away. He knew Scott was right but letting Peter in on anything was still hard to do. He still hated the guy, uncle or not. And he didn't trust him at all. Peter knew too much that he didn't, it made him a valuable ally but a more dangerous enemy.

"Yesterday Jackson, Stiles, and I saw a new girl at school. She seemed kind of odd to me and then in one of our classes …her eyes glowed. Today when I got closer she was physically superior than a human. And a little while later, Derek said she showed up here." Scott explained.

"And what was she doing here?" Asked Peter with a raised brow.

He directed the question at Derek but Isaac was the one who answered. "She was saying something about knowing we were werewolves and to stay away from her."

"How very interesting," Peter said obviously losing interest in the conversation already and taking a seat in the corner.

"So you don't think it's something to worry about?" Asked Stiles with a brow raised. He remembered the last time they let something go unnoticed. That was when Jackson was acting weird and look how lovely that turned out. Scott had a bad feeling about his girl and Scott's instinct was usually spot on.

"Well it's not interesting or important. It's probably just an omega passing through." Peter said duly.

"She wasn't a werewolf." Derek said coldly, "I could tell."

"Well you haven't really given me a whole lot to go on here," Peter said in a whiny voice, "Come on, give me exact words, give me smells, give me cloths, give me something."

Scott sighed, "She smelled kind of sweet, really good actually."

"Her heart rate seemed odd," Isaac pitched in.

"She said she wouldn't tell anyone about us, we just couldn't come near her." Derek said.

"She was really hot," Jackson shrugged.

"She's…uh..I don't know Native American." Stiles said trying to add something to the list. And that seemed to be the only thing that wasn't yet taken.

"Wait what!?" Peter bolted up from his seat and went over to Stiles. "You said she was what?"

"Native American, you know Indian with the feathers and the tepees-"

"UH!" Peter said growing more frustrated by the second. This couldn't be happening? There couldn't be one here right? They never leave.

"Wait do you know who she is?" asked Scott curious on what Peter had thought of.

"You said her eyes glowed right?" Peter said ignoring Scotts question and pointed at him, "What color?"

"Uh..green." Scott said trying to figure out where Peter was going with this.

"And you said her smell was sweet with an odd heart rate?" Peter continued looking over at Isaac.

"Yeah," Isaac said.

"I can't believe this." he said and started to pace around the room, "There's one in our own town, and you just let her walk away!"

"Wait what is it?" asked Stiles nearly jumping.

Peter started laughing and leaned over to get a grip on himself, "And you just let her walk out of here." He stopped laughing and started to get serious again, "Could you get any more stupid?"

"Would you mind explaining to us what's going on here Peter?" Derek asked. He was about ready to rip out Peters throat again if he didn't start explaining things to them.

"Well I'm not really sure I want to now," Said Peter thinking in his own little dream world, "Dangerous indeed." This really did turn out to be something exciting. To think that one was in their own hometown.

"Just tell us what the hell she is?" asked Jackson. Everyone was on their toes to find out the answer.

"That girl," Peter paused for emphasis, "is from the Yokut tribe, a tribe of Native Americans with the ability to shapeshift into a coyote."

"She turns into a dog?" asked Isaac. The concept was sort of weird for him. Derek never really went full wolf either and it was odd that a person could just turn into an animal. But then again Jackson used to turn into a lizard every day.

"A coyote," Peter said slightly annoyed, "And she is much more than that."

"I've heard of were-coyotes before, is this the same thing?" asked Derek.

"Please, were-coyotes are freak accidents that have no control over themselves or their change. The Yokuts are a powerful tribe whose transformations are about as big as bears. Not to mention their half forms which are as strong as werewolfs if not stronger." Peter explained.

"But why would she want us to stay away from her?" asked Derek. What Peter said made some sense. He always thought there could be others out there than werewolf's. The Kanima was proof of that. But he had never heard of these coyote shape shifters before.

"I suppose it wouldn't matter much to you younger kids but when a werewolf mates with a coyote Yokut not only do they become more powerful because of the shape shifting blood but all of the offspring born from them are said to be immensely more powerful." Peter began to explain.

"So this whole thing is about sex?" asked Jackson with a snort. "Why is that such a big deal?"

"Firstly, everything is about sex junior," Peter said seriously and then turned to Derek, "Derek you know your great great grandfather?"

Derek was surprised by the question but answered anyway, "He started the Hale family legacy single handedly. Mom said he was an extremely gifted werewolf."

"Uh huh, did she also tell you his father was a Yokut?"

Derek's eyes widened at this realization. His entire lineage was built on one important ancestor. His entire Hale family, one of the most renowned werewolf family's was from one powerful person. It was insane and yet intriguing at the same time.

"If this tribe's blood is so powerful why haven't more werewolf's tried the same thing?" asked Scott. It was weird that more people hadn't thought of this before. Why was this tribe so special?

"You obviously don't get the Native American way. The Yokut are practically impossible to get to. They're always in their reservation, which is surrounded in wolfsbane fields. No one ever leaves there and no one is ever allowed in. There packs, much like ours, protect their own. They know the second they step off of that reservation would be suicide. Which is why they have constant 24 hour patrol. And the last werewolf that tried to get in there, I heard was found in 12 different pieces outside their boarder."

"So she shouldn't be here?" asked Scott. Why would a person like that leave there if they knew it was so dangerous or how for that matter?

"I don't know why she's here. I just know that we were extremely fortunate to find her first. Any other werewolf that knew who she was-" Peter cut himself off, "It was risky of her to reveal herself to us."

"Why would she do that?" Derek asked. It had been driving him crazy until now.

"How old did you say she was?" asked Peter with a curious look on his face.

"I don't know maybe 18, 19," Jackson replied, "Why?"

"I'm not really sure but I did hear about something happening to the children with the coyote at that age. I think I was a 'right of passage' thing." Peter said not really sure of himself.

"But still," said Scott, "coming to Beacon Hills?"

"Well I'm not complaining." Jackson spoke up while he looked at his phone, "She is a looker."

Stiles curious at what he was looking at leaned over to glance at his phone and cocked an eyebrow before looking at Jackson. "When did you get a picture of her?"

"Snapped it while she was racing to her car this afternoon." He answered back and continued to stare at the screen.

Peter snatched the phone away from Jackson in a flash and stared at the picture, "A looker? That skin is like a goddess. Oh, the things I could do-."

"Ew." Jackson said in his deep voice and swiped his phone back. Everyone feeling awkward that Peter was even mentioning sex.

"Dude she's like 20 years younger than you!" Stiles exclaimed.

"How old do you think I am?" Peter asked only slightly offended at Stiles comment.

"To old to be thinking about her like that!" Scott intercepted. He didn't trust Peter anymore than Derek did. And he certainly didn't trust him with this.

"Well someone gotta rebuild the Hale family," Peter said casually, "And since chuckles over there isn't laying the foundation," He said pointing to Derek, "I guess I'll have to take one for the team here."

"Okay if Peter can keep it in his pants long enough," said Stiles jumping in, "I think we need a real plan. Like why she wants us away from her so bad? She might be planning something dangerous! And we don't know what these coyote people can do besides make little baby wolfs." Maybe he was thinking too much like a cop but if she didn't want to be found out why would she come and announce herself to us?

"She doesn't want US away," said Derek, "She wants werewolf's away." He said coming to a realization and looking at Stiles.

"Okay way to rub it in," said Stiles not catching on.

"No Stiles," Scott said. "I think what Derek is TRYING to say is that, she wouldn't let us get close to her, but you might be able to."

Stiles looked to see all eyes on him. The room became very quiet in the second Stiles realized he was the only non-werewolf in the room.

"Aw crap," Stiles said defeatedly as he knew he would have to be the one to find out.

**A.N. awww poor Stiles. lol I love him.**

**Ok to be honest I don't have a clue who Willow will end up with when this is all over. So I appreciate your guys thoughts on it. Just wait until it gets more into the story before you fully decide on it.**

**Leave a comment :) 3 u guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I didn't realize this until after it was posted but all the breaks I had in the story so far signaling that there was a time gap or focus on someone else didn't transfer over when I went to post it. Don't worry I fixed that detail now though so hopefully it makes sense.**

**Sorry this took forever. I'm currently writing an Amazing Spiderman 2 one at the same time so this story kinda took a back burner.**

**Thank you to everyone that followed and reviewed so far!**

After the whole fiasco with the Alpha, Willow had run out to her car and to the nearest convenient store. She had picked out the most basic of things and decided to get more things later when she had the time and money. What she had saved for leaving and taking from her family's savings would die out soon and she needed to save what was left for the necessities.

Her rent was paid off for the next month so she didn't have to worry about that, and she didn't have to worry about falling behind in school with a job because she'd already aced all the classes she was taking and was simply trying to fit in. But she drove herself home and started on her homework anyway. It was easy, just some worksheets and some reading to do. She did most of it with an apple in her mouth while she put the rest of her groceries and things away.

She tried to keep her mind busy on the homework and thoughts of school and a job, but truth be told she was too worried to focus on anything. If the alpha chose to ignore her request then things would get very bad. The day was drawing near, and if werewolves were around it would only get worse.

But staying on the reservation would have been even worse. Maybe she would go back one day when she had a nice husband and some kids but not before. Not with what they wanted her to do.

This was much better. Sure she would have to look for a part time job tomorrow but the alternative was definitely not an option.

The next morning she got up and ready for school choosing to wear a dark tank top some skinny jeans and tennis shoes. It showed off her curves but compared too many of the other girls at Beacon High who wore short dresses and seven inch stilettos, this was modest. And I'm sorry but if you wear heels to school I will judge you.

She ran around collecting her books and what not before running out to her car and throwing everything inside before she speed off. Turning her music up louder she made her way into the schools parking lot drawing the attention of some of the other students. Parking her car and turning it off she made her way up the stairs and into the school to her locker. Waving at some people she knew as she went. Getting to her locker and opening it to put some books inside she was surprised when a body flew next to her and landed on the locker besides her.

"Hey Willow," Stiles said trying to stay cool. Though she could tell he was nervous, just like she could tell that Scott and the blond boy with the curly hair that was with the alpha yesterday were listening in on their conversation just down the hall. And no doubt pushed him into the locker to talk to her as they walked by.

"Hey," She grinned back, "Stiles right?"

"Yeah, oh hey you remembered." he said back awkwardly.

"Yeah not a usual name." She said back. After all Stiles can't be his real name?

"Yeah well its better than the original." He said back, "Listen the reason I wanted to talk to you was about Scott," he paused and looked around before turning back to her, "and the others."

"Sorry Stiles I don't double date," She said and closed her locker before walking away. She could hear him running off after her.

"That's not what I was talking abo-" he started.

"Oh I know what you were saying," She interrupted, "I just don't have any more to say on the matter. I can only assume they sent you to me because they were smart enough to heed my warning and stay away. But they still want to know why I'm here and what I'm doing. So I'll give you the answer I've given everyone else," She stopped and turned around to face him. "I'm going to school."

That seemed to shut him up as she turned around and went ahead to her first class. She hated being aggressive towards people but half the time it's the only way they would listen. She knew they would want answers and she would try to explain things later but for right now she couldn't afford them knowing.

If they knew….that could be even worse.

When she went to lunch she sat by her friend Heather again. The people at her table were talking about some homework assignment they had just gotten but she wasn't really concerned with that, she was listening into the werewolf table across the room.

"I'm not so sure she's a danger now," Stiles said to the three werewolves with him. "I mean if you think about it if she wanted to make things bad why would she announce herself to us? And why come to high school? I looked at her records, she's way above all the classes here."

"Then why all the secrecy? She's still hiding something and that something could end up being bad." Scott said.

"She might just be concerned about us. I mean look how Peter reacted to her, I wouldn't want guys like that hanging around me." The blond one said.

"You're right about being concerned," Jackson said and leaned closer to them, "She's listening." he whispered. She barely picked it up but quickly drew her attention to the conversation the other girls were having around her.

"-I so wish we could go," said a girl she had met yesterday, Allie she thought it was.

"Wish we could go where?" She asked. If the werewolves were listening to her now she needed to draw attention away from herself.

"Jackson's party, it's this Friday. He always throws the best ones but its real secret. Only people on the lacrosse team know where it's going to be," Allie said.

"And you can only go if you're invited," Heather chipped in.

"I got invited," Willow blurted out, trying to chip into the conversation.

"Really, when?" Heather asked excitedly. Her bright eyes were beaming at her now along with the rest of the table who she seemed to have gotten the attention of.

"Uh yesterday I think, he cornered me into my car and said I should come." She said.

"Girl! Do you know what this means?!" Allie screeched leaning over the table towards her.

"Uhhhh-" Willow honestly had no clue.

"You can get us all in!" Allie said practically jumping out of her seat.

"Well I don't know if I was actually going," Willow said. She honestly wanted to go home and stay as far away from him and the other werewolves as long as possible.

"You have to!" Hannah said, "You have to get us in! Did he tell you where it was?"

"No he didn't really mention-"

"Then you've gotta ask!" She said back.

"But I-"

"After school you need to go ask him where it is!" Hannah said.

"And if we can come," Allie chipped in, some of the other girls were nodding their heads in agreeance and saying words of encouragement.

Willow was honestly backed into a wall here. She wanted to be friends with the girls but she also needed to stay away from werewolves. And from what she heard all of them were on the lacrosse team. But looking at the hopeful eyes of all her friends around her she felt she had no choice.

"I'll talk to him and see what I can do," She sighed.

All of her friends began to hoop and hala, thanking her for the fantastic party they would get to go to. After a minute they started on what they should wear for the party.

Willow turned her head to the table of werewolves and through the crowd of people she could make out the cocky grin of Jackson. And knew that they must have all been listening in.

Aw crap!

Willow shuffled through the rest of her classes eager to be done. Despite the fact that coach allowed her to play with the guys again at gym so was upset that she had to talk to Jackson again after school. And she would have to.

She had promised the others that she would get them into the party. But she really didn't want to go. Some of the reason because Jackson came on a little too strong but the other reason was because it was a bad idea for her to be around werewolves at this moment.

Actually it was a bloody awful idea. If she made another slip up like what happened in the classroom the other day things could go for the worst. She was lucky that she had been able to control herself while she was at the alphas den but she couldn't do that for much longer.

Willow decided to take a quick shower after gym and therefore made her a little later for her next class. She braided her hair back as it was drying and got dressed again.

The rest of the girls already left the locker room probably because the most they sweat was from the walk outside to the walk inside. Though Coach didn't really help. The guy was still extremely sexist when it came to girls playing.

Just as Willow grabbed her bag and was about to leave the girls locker room she was boxed into a locker by a large someone. She wasn't hurt at all but the sound of the two arms locking her in slamming against the maroon lockers behind her caught her by surprise.

"I heard you needed to talk to me?"

"You do know that this is the girl's locker room Jackson?" Willow replied back not at all amused.

"Not the first time girls needed me for something in here." He grinned looking up at her.

Willow couldn't help it but she could feel herself blush. The whole situation was way out of her jurisdiction. The scent of the werewolf in front of her was becoming overwhelming. His breathing becoming closer at their close proximity.

She couldn't allow herself to be disgruntled though. Willow knew she couldn't afford a slip up now. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath calming her body of all of its nerves. The man in front of her had the strength of a wolf but she had the bones of a coyote. Taking full control of herself Willow looked at Jackson.

She grinned, "My new friends were wondering if I could get us into your party? Something about it being real secret and invitation only."

He looked to be examining her before he spoke. "I only invited you."

"Yeah but they were all excited and I seem to recall you saying something about it being in a barn outside of town. I could just bring them but I figured I'd ask you first."

"I think I can make it happen," he grinned. She watched him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper holding it in front of her face. "This is the address of the party. You and your friends can come."

He was about to hand her the slip before he drew it back again. "Don't be late." he said with a cocky grin.

"Oh please," she said rolling her eyes as she grabbed the paper and slipped between him to head for the door. "I'm always late," she called back to him as she opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

She really couldn't understand the arrogance of this guy. She figured that he was the type to get whatever he wanted without question though. And now she had to go to a party on Friday that she really didn't even want to go to.

Throughout the day though Willow found out that she had at least one class with every one of the werewolves in the school. She had a math class with Jackson in the morning. History with Scott and Stiles after gym. And art with the blond werewolf as her last class of the day.

She hadn't heard the blond one speak at all though, he had been there when she went to see the alpha. When the teacher went through roll call though she had found out that his name was Isaac. They were painting in art today, landscapes. And although she kept her distance from him sitting on an easel across the room she could see that he was a talented artist.

He looked like he was painting the woods outside of Beacon Hills. It must be a place he likes to go running on a full moon. The teacher walked by and complimented him on his work only pointing out a few minor things about dimensions and format of the page.

Willow had been so busy examining him she almost forgot about her own painting and quickly turned back to her own dipping her brush in violet to work on some details in her piece.

"That's an interesting concept Willow," Her teacher, Mrs. Barck, said coming up behind her. "Are those flowers? I've never seen anything like them before."

"Really," She laughed awkwardly, "It's quite common where I lived." Willow had been so distracted this whole period by thoughts of werewolves that she didn't realize she was painting the fields of the reservation. It was something she liked to draw and paint all the time when she was there she must have just started it on impulse.

"A field of purple flowers? Is this area where you lived?" The teacher asked her sweetly.

"Yeah it was." She smiled back at her.

"It must have been lovely to live in a place like this then." Mrs. Barck said as she went to observe other students work.

"You'd be surprised," Willow said under her breath. Willow picked up her brush again to start putting some finishing touches on the flowers and the outlining trees in the picture but her brush stopped to look across the room.

There the blond werewolf Isaac sat looking at her. He had completely ignored his own work and his sight kept glancing between her and her painting. His face was in a serious glance with an eyebrow half raised as he looked at her. Something she figured he couldn't really help. She was looking straight at him but it took him a second more before he turned away gazing down at the floor then back to his own piece to work on it.

Willow knew he knew what was in the painting. After all what werewolf doesn't know about wolfsbane? But he didn't seem really surprised that she knew about it. Any other werewolf would be scared but it was almost like he was expecting it.

This can't be good. Willow thought as she went back to her painting all the while keeping a watch on the werewolf who was watching her through the corner in his eye.

Willow had left school after the bell rang. She didn't waste any time in talking to her new friends but hopped in her car to go back to her apartment. Speeding out of the parking lot a break neck speed.

She was starting to think that coming here was a really bad idea. She wanted to live a normal life with normal friends and not have to worry about anything. Just be a teenager and do what she could to get into a good college.

She shouldn't have to worry about the legend of her people. The horrors that they spoke of with the werewolf kind. She shouldn't have to worry about werewolves around every corner stalking her and finding out her secret. She shouldn't have to worry about paying the bills next month and keeping her apartment with food in it. This was getting to be too much for her to handle.

As Willow was driving she caught something out of the corner of her eye that made her slam on her brakes and take a quick right into a parking lot causing all the cars behind her to freak out and honk their horns at her angrily.

Willow leaned out her open window to see the sign that she had spotted out of the corner of her eye.

Phil's BodyShop: Help Wanted

Willow grinned to herself. Well she did need a job.

Willow was great with cars. She took care of her LeSabre all by herself and liked to work on cars on the reservation with her uncle. It helped take her mind off things. If she could just get a part time job to help pay the bills she would be able to get rid of one of her worries.

Willow hopped out of her car and went straight into the shop, not even bothering with the front entrance. She could hear someone working while the clanging of tools echoed in the garage. Along with a few swear words.

She came upon a pair of legs sticking out from under a red sedan. She approached as the older looking guy under the car threw another tool with a clang and reached for the bracket that was just out of his reach. Willow bent down and picked up the bracket handing it to the man under the car.

"Thanks," he said not paying her much mind.

"No problem," She spoke up as the man continued working under the car.

She only heard him stop for a second before continuing to work. "Appointments made in the loft lady." He said with a grumpy voice.

"Actually I heard you were hiring." She said back.

"Hiring for technicians," He answered back.

"I know cars I've worked on them before." She watched as the older man set down his tools and slide out from under the car with a curse. The guy looked to be in his 60's with a flannel shirt and some jeans on. His name badge read 'phil.'

"I take it you're the owner." She said back.

"Like I said were only hiring experienced mechanics," She said grabbing a cigarette and a lighter from his front shirt pocket.

"I am experienced," She said, "I worked in a shop my whole life with my uncle. I know cars."

The old man raised his eyebrow at her still eyeing her disbelievingly as he lit his cigarette. "I'll tell you what," he sighed, "You tell me what's wrong with this car and you're hired."

Willow could feel her brows rise. This guy was having a hard time figuring it out himself by all the cursing and smoking he was doing but decided this would be an appropriate test for her?

Willow sighed as she went over to the front of the car to check out the engine. She picked up a screwdriver and went around examining the front and the bottom of the car. While she went into each detail of the car Phil took a seat and kept smoking a pack. This lasted about 20 minutes before she came up with a diagnostic for the car.

"It's not a gas leak like you were thinking, it's a break in the heating system." She said getting up from under the car. "A new hose should clear that up."

Phil only raised his eyebrow at her as he put out his cigarette. "How'd you know I thought it was a fuel leak?"

"You were under the car checking on the fuel tank and the inside of the car does smell like gas." She said wiping her hands on a rag nearby.

Phil chuckled and only looked impressed. "Well I guess you're hired then."

"Really?" She grinned.

"You know about cars well enough, and I just need a hand every few days to help out with the small stuff."

"I can do that," She said back ecstatic that she got the job.

"Leave your number on the board over there and I'll call you this weekend."

"Can do!" She said and nearly bounced over to leave her cell phone number.

Well at least eating would be one less thing she would have to worry about.

Isaac stumbled down the stairs of the old subway station where Derek was waiting. Jackson, Scott, and Stiles not too far behind. It was dark in the station but Derek had preferred it that way. Werewolves see better in the dark anyway.

"Well?" Derek asked him getting up from his seat to meet Isaac.

"She was at school again," Scott said. "She seems normal enough."

"Only as normal as she wants to be," came a voice from the back as Peter walked out of one of the train cars.

"It looks like you were right," Isaac said to Peter. "This is a picture of a painting she did in art class." Isaac said holding out his phone.

Derek only looked at the picture of the painting in silence while the others looked at the picture in awe.

"Is that wolfsbane?" Scott asked.

Peter came up behind to look at the phone. "A field of wolfsbane," Peter said quietly. "I'd hate to say I told you so but I told you so."

"Anything else?" Derek said completely ignoring Peters comment.

"She's suspicious of us," Stiles said taking a seat on a table and placing his hands in front of him in a thinking position. "She would hardly speak to me this morning. Only repeating what we already knew. And at lunch she was listening in on us."

"Of course she's suspicious of you," Peter said. "Werewolves and Yokut don't get along very well."

"But why is she so protective?" Scott asked.

"Besides the fact that Jackson keeps creeping on her?" Stiles interfered. Jackson shooting him a dirty look from where he was seated.

"Werewolves have a lot of blood on their hands when it comes to that tribe," Peter said in a serious tone as he began pacing the room.

"Why would werewolves kill them? I thought you said they were helpful?" Isaac asked him.

The whole time Derek was being unusually quiet as he listened. He was finally remembering some of the stories his mother would tell him about. Stories that didn't always end so well.

"Our kind did kill some of them yes, but I think hunted is a better word for it." Peter spoke, "I told you what they could do for our kind, make us stronger, make our heirs stronger. Well what do you think happened when not all of them agreed to that term?"

Everyone was silent for a few moments contemplating what Peter had said. Working it out in their own minds before waiting for someone to speak up.

"They raped them," Derek said breaking the silence, "the story goes that the wolves lost all sense of reason when they saw the coyote they wanted and destroyed the village. Taking a coyote for themselves"

"Lost all sense of reason?" Scott said angrily, "is that the only excuse they could come up with for what they'd done?"

"Actually I've heard similar things in every story." Peter chipped in, "I think it's only certain types of coyotes but for some reason a werewolf will go out of their mind for them."

"Has that happened to any of you?" Derek asked now concerned, "did you ever feel weird around her?"

"She seems pretty normal," Scott said.

"I haven't felt anything," Isaac said shaking his head.

"And we all know Jackson has a thing for her, so were good then." Stiles said, "There's no problem?"

Derek thought about the situation more before answering. "For now everyone just be nice and keep your distance. I don't need any of you losing your heads over this. If we can get her to trust us then maybe she'll tell us why she's here."

"What about the party Friday night?" Isaac asked.

"What party?" Peter asked with excitement.

"My party, Friday night. The lacrosse team is suppose to be there and her and her new friends are coming." Jackson said. He had told the entire lacrosse team it was mandatory they be there and had been planning this party for weeks. He wasn't going to miss this for anything.

"Well Derek, we know where she'll be," Peter said with a grin eyeing Derek for a reply.

Derek paced a little silently contemplating the new information.

"It might be a good opportunity to talk to her," Peter chipped in. Edging him to go now leaning over him in a childish manor.

"Whow I don't need any old guys at my party," Jackson argued.

"We'll keep our distance," Derek said commandingly. "All of us will keep our distance." He directed this at everyone in the room.

Peter and Jackson seemed disappointed at this comment, but the others silently agreed.

"You guys will be at the party and keep your respectful distance," Derek said to Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Jackson. "Peter and I will keep watch outside and in the shadows so we're not seen. If we can get her alone we'll talk to her. Otherwise we keep watch."

Everybody agreed with the leading alpha. Derek had made a solid plan that they would follow. One thing was for sure though, Friday night would be a party.

**So this is the last chapter before shit goes down.**

**I promise to try and explain everything when that happens. You hopefully find out everything about why she left and whats going on with her.**

**I appreciate everyone's input and comments. Even the sucky ones :( I got one of those the other day.**

**But you know what! Its okay! **

**Comment/Review whatever floats your goat**


End file.
